


An Unspoken Agreement

by crackshipcentral (angelcreature13)



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Conscience, High School, Inner Dialogue, Rival Relationship, Rumors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcreature13/pseuds/crackshipcentral
Summary: AU fic about Harry and Cassandra having a secret relationship in high school.
Relationships: Harry Bingham & Cassandra Pressman, Harry Bingham/Cassandra Pressman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	An Unspoken Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [societysgot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/societysgot/gifts).



Harry Bingham woke up to the sun blaring in his face through a small opening of the window curtain on a Sunday morning. He groans, settling for rolling over and going back to sleep, but he is reminded that he’s not alone in his bed as soon as he faced the other way.

There she is, still sleeping peacefully, possibly the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. He wondered how he got so lucky to have someone like her be with such a screw up like him. It didn’t make any sense. Sure, he knew he was good looking, as well as wealthy, but felt he had little to offer anyone besides that. And yet, she seemed to see potential in him, which honestly confused the shit out of him. It reminded him too much of his own mother, scolding him for not being a good student or a good role model for his younger sister.

But when the girl sleeping next to him spoke to him about it, it was with a gentle tone, yet still firm and adamant. As much as the topic bothered him, he couldn’t help but smile at her efforts, as if she just knew he was capable of more than he thought. 

He gently kissed her forehead, where her straight blonde bangs lay on top of, before fully getting out of the bed, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. He made his way to the window to close the curtain, but instead opened it wider and stepped out to the mini balcony. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled, silently wishing that every day could be like this one, but he knew he was fooling himself.

So long as the secret he’s been carrying is still a secret, that wish could not be fulfilled. But truly, it was for the best.

Unfortunately, high school was never an easy place to navigate. Even though it’s only four years of your life, it can feel like more. People make a lot of relationships in high school that can either be short-lived or last a lifetime. What you do and who you associate with will stick with you, sometimes even after you graduate, so you had to be careful.

For some reason, the teenagers of West Ham high school especially loved to gossip. Whether it’s who you hung out with, who you date, or even what you wore. So if anyone found out that his relationship with the allegedly pretentious, stubborn, and virtuous Student Council President Cassandra Pressman was more than meets the eye, the students would have a field day.

Everyone knew that they were rivals in high school ever since the Student Council elections last year, which caused a cycle of vicious rumors spread about her in particular: How she harbored a crush on Harry for years and even offered him a blowjob so she’d like him back, that she helped him cheat on multiple tests in middle school, you name it. But none of them were true, and he knew it.

What’s worse is that he did nothing to stop them, which made Cassandra furious with him. He just knew if he did he’d get questioned about it non stop, and he couldn’t handle that type of pressure. It wasn’t until a couple of months back that she finally confronted him about it, which resulted in a lot of yelling, some tears shed, and a passionate kiss on his part. It took the blonde by surprise, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. They later had a long-awaited talk, including an apology and an admission of feelings. Ever since then, they’ve been sneaking around, secretly hooking up and hanging out together. A secret they agreed to keep until they graduated and went to college, as they were both attending Yale.

Though it was a bit difficult to maneuver, it was bliss. They could spend time together without worrying about judgments from nosy classmates. The only two people who knew were Kelly, his cover girlfriend, and Allie, Cassandra’s younger sister. Kelly and Harry broke up a while ago, but she did catch him texting Cassandra during lunch. She asked him about it later and saw how uncomfortable he looked talking about it. Luckily, she cared about his happiness enough to keep this secret for him. Allie was incredibly loyal to her sister and wanted her to be happy as well. It took Cassandra a few days to persuade her to keep the secret. Allie often covered for her often, though she still didn’t fully trust Harry’s intentions, due to the rumors.

But he could work with that. That will come with time. 

They still played up their rivalry in school to keep up appearances and entertain the masses, but every now and again they shared a glance or a small smile while sitting across the cafeteria. It was a reassurance that what was said at school was merely a facade, and what they had outside of the high school walls was one hundred percent real.

“Harry?” he heard a soft voice say. He turned around to see no one other than the blonde beauty standing behind him, slowly making her way to him in a silk purple pajama set; it looked stunning on her. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head against his left shoulder blade, kissing it lightly.

He smiled to himself. She still smelled of strawberries, despite their shenanigans from the night before, which speaks volumes in his opinion.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Monday,” he said in a monotone voice.

He felt her purse her lips before responding with, “Oh.”

“I know I shouldn’t-”

“It’s okay, really. I get it,” she assured, though it didn’t make Harry feel better. He knew that they had this sort of unspoken agreement to keep this affair between them, but as their feelings grew day by day, it got harder.

There were days where they would want nothing more than to hold each other’s hands in public, sit next to each other at lunch, or even give each other a quick peck on the lips before going to their respective classes. But it felt like a fantasy to them, something so unattainable that it’s downright comedic.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, turning to face her and kissing her forehead. She smiled at the gesture.

“You can make it up to me by coming back to bed,” she suggested playfully, biting her lip to hide her coy smile.

He chuckled, leaned towards her and kissed her passionately, one hand around her waist and the other combing through her long hair.

He soon pulled back, looking deep into her eyes, and said, “That sounds good to me Pressman.”

For the rest of the day, they didn’t think about tomorrow, and what turmoil going back to school will bring. They simply lived in the moment, enjoyed their time together, and patiently waited for the day of graduation, so they no longer had to succumb to the peer pressure of high school any longer.

They could be free. Free to be a regular college couple, happy, and in love, even if they didn’t admit it to each other yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls review and lmk if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
